OTP Drabbles
by Seddielover945
Summary: A collection of Peddie Drabbles/Oneshots. . Feel free to send in prompts. :) K -T. All Drabbles stand alone as one story, normally between 600-1000 words. Just give it a shot, it's better then it sounds. Drabble Six: Three.
1. Chapter 1

_Timing_

* * *

Patricia folded the next shirt and threw it into the basket in front of her. She bit her lip softly, and continued to fold the dry clothes. She _never _did the laundry, but Joy had sent her down to find a shirt. Well, she had, but the thing was, she didn't want to be in the same room with her. She didn't want Joy to bring up her and Eddie's kiss. She wouldn't have the answers to Joy's questions, things were still a bit unanswered between she and Eddie anyways. She didn't know the answers. If she hadn't of barged in the room, well, walked in the room, when they were lip locked, maybe Patricia would have had those answers.

She _still_ couldn't speak.

She didn't have her voice back yet.

"Since when do you do the laundry?" She turned her head over her shoulder's to find the blonde behind her. She shrugged. "Still don't have your voice back huh?" She shook her head.

A sly smirk fell over Eddie's lips and he reached for the shirt in her hands, he moved it out of her fingers, and into the basket beside her. She raised her eyebrows, and looked at him questionably. What was he doing? He tilted his lips to her ear.

"Bummer," He whispered. His voice sent chills down her spine, and she felt his breath in her ear. "I kind of miss it." He pulled his head back from the side of her face, but their noses and lips were only inches apart. Was he planning on kissing her?

_Again._

Not that she minded though, she bit back the smile that was trying to form on her lips. His eyes flipped back between her lips and her own eyes. Her green orbs flickered to the ground, she felt the blush rise on her cheeks, and he chuckled lightly. His breath felt warm on her face, and for once, she didn't want to insult him. Eddie's head tilted to right, and suddenly, his lips were on top of her own. She kissed him back, slowly, but surely. Her hands found the nape of his neck, and he wrapped her arms around her waist. She felt his hands grip her sides, and he pulled her closer to him. Her back hit the washing machine, with a _thud_, her arms ran over her shoulders, and around his neck. He kissed her a bit deeper, but after a few seconds, she pulled back.

She needed air. Eddie nodded as if her understood, and his breathing came out heavily.

"Second best kiss ever right?" She shyly looked up at him, a smile crossed his lips. "Is that a yes Yacker?" All she did was nod, that's all that she could do. Eddie didn't let go of her waist as he looked into her green eyes again. Eddie leaned back down, and their lips met again for a few seconds, before they heard a tiny gasp. Eddie pulled back. Joy stood there, her hands covered over her eyes.

"I just came down here to grab a shirt, you know the one that you said that your were going to bring to me," She sent a glare Patricia's way. "You know what never mind, you guys have fun." She slowly backed out of the laundry room, and turned to head back up to the stairs. When Joy was gone, Eddie turned back to Patricia.

"You know, she always has _great _timing,"

* * *

So I guess that I'm starting a Peddie drabble story, but be warned though, I might not update a lot, its just so I don't have to post a new story every time I post a new oneshot. So feel free to send in prompts anyways.

Seddielover945.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompted by SilverPebbbles: Eddie tries to tell Patricia he loves her, post break up.**

* * *

_Trying._

* * *

Eddie looked around the kitchen, it was nearly two in the morning, and he could already hear his stomach rumbling. He sighed and looked to the stairs, just to be sure that Victor wasn't awake before he walked over to the refrigdarator. Light fled into the kitchen and he went to grab what he needed to make a hoagie. Mustard, pickles, mayo, tomatoes, and some leftover turkey. He shut the door with his elbow, and sat the necessary items on the counter. He ;footsteps enter the kitchen. He lifted his head up for a mere second.

Patricia's hair was tied back in a messy ponytail, and her pajamas were wrinkled. A baggie tee-shirt hung off of her shoulders over a pair of shorts. Her bare feet hit the cold floor, as she stepped onto the kitchen floor. She looked up and noticed Eddie, he was leaning over what looked like a sandwich, or it was the process of making the sandwich. She avoided his eyes as she stepped past him and over to one of the cabinets.

"What are you doing up?" He questioned softly as he placed a piece of bread over the top of the mayo. He shifted his head around so that he could see her. A hint of a smile teased at the edges of his lips, and they moved up a little.

"Couldn't sleep," She mumbled as she got a mug down from the cabinet and started to make herself some tea. It was true, that night she was having trouble sleeping. She turned around and leaned back against the counter top.

"Ah," He turned to take a bite of the sandwich, and boosted himself up on top of the counter in front of the dining room table. He glanced over at her, and for the first time he caught glimpse of her face. It looked red and blotchy, like as if she'd been crying. Eddie tensed up, he wasn't good with tears, but somewhere inside he wanted to know. He wanted to know how she felt. "You okay?" He wiped the mustard from his face with a napkin and watched her shut her eyes, then open them again.

"I'm fine," The redhead reassured him quickly as the microwave dinged and she pulled out her mug of tea. She crossed her arms, and pressed her lips together. Why did he care anyways, he had _no_ right to worry about her. They were broken up for Pete's sake! She took a sip of her tea, and sighed softly.

"No, your not, you've cried. Come on, what's up?"

"Like I said, I'm fine," She pressed forcefully. Her arms stayed crossed over her chest, as she leaned back against the cabinets.

"Yacker," Eddie chose his words carefully, he did not want to deal with an over angry Patricia. He looked at her in the dim light of the kitchen. From where he sat, she looked so _broken_, so fragile. But man, she was _so _stubborn!

"Don't call me that, okay? She was _not _happy, she felt all broken, and upset, she did not need to be pried and poked at by Eddie. He tensed up again, why couldn't he call her that? He had called her that _before _they got together. Or did he lose that privilege too when they broke up? He knew that she was clearly upset, he just wanted to know why. She _never _cried, not ever.

The kitchen grew silent, as Eddie finished up his sandwich, and rubbed the crumbs off of his fingers. "Patricia, what's wrong?" He glanced up at her, as she let out a sigh, and Eddie hid his smile. She had cracked, and he had _won_.

"Fine if you _really_ want to know, I'll tell you okay? But just so you'll shut up and stop being such a Doofus. My mum called me earlier, my dad left, like decided to pack up and leave our family. No warnings, no goodbyes to Piper and me, nothing," Eddie swore he heard her voice crack a bit as she said the last sentence. He _knew _exactly how she felt, after all, he had been there too. His own father, had left his family as well. He had left his mother to raise her five-year old son by herself.

He jumped off of the counter and took a step closer to her. Even in the dim light he saw the streaks of tear marks on her face, and a couple fresh tears fall out of her green eyes. She had hit her breaking point. Something that didn't come up to the surface very often. Eddie pressed his thumb to her cheek and wiped off the tears. She didn't move, she didn't back away out of his grasp, it was like she was frozen.

"I get it, my dad left too," His voice came out in a small whisper as she looked at the broken girl who stood in front of him. It was the same girl that he knew he could have told her _anything. _The same girl who would understand when he had any problems with Sibuna. The same very fiery redheaded girl who threw a pitcher of milk in his face, and could come up with a witty comeback at the drop of a hat. There she stood, so _broken _with fresh tears pouring down over her cheeks like waterfalls.

Without warning she was in his arms, sobbing like a little kid. Eddie wasn't sure of what to do really. He slowly wrapped his arms around her small figure, as she buried her head into his shoulder. She wasn't wearing shoes so she came up to his chin.

"Hey it's going to be okay," He whispered softly. "Trust me," She pulled back to look at him, her green eyes were glazed over. Her bottom lip stuck out a tad bit, and she reached up to wipe away her tears.

"Sorry," She mumbled. "I'm being _stupid_." And just like that her breaking point went back under. He shook his head.

"No your not, I felt the same way when my dad left too,"

"Yeah, but you were _five _Eddie, I'm seventeen," She pushed.

"So? You love your dad right?" Patricia nodded. "Then it's not stupid, you know that he loves you too,"

"You don't know that," She shot back quickly. "He didn't even tell me goodbye." Eddie opened his mouth to speak again, but he really wasn't sure what to say. She pulled out of his arms, and dumped her now cold tea down the sink. "Thanks," She whispered as she turned to exit the kitchen, and head back up the stairs to bed.

"Patricia," He said quickly, as the words nearly rolled off of his tounge. She turned her head back.

"Yeah?"

"Just try not to let Victor catch you, okay?" He could have sworn he saw her smile a little.

"Don't worry Slimeball, I won't," Before either one of them said another word she was up the stairs, and he was alone in the kitchen.

Eddie sighed, as he spoke softly into the air.

"I love you,"

**So how did I do? I'm sorry if it didn't do the prompt justice, but I tried. Don't forget to prompt! I'm going to start a new chapter for Angel Eyes tonight, so that should be up in the next day or so! Thanks guys, **

**Seddielover945.**

**P.S. OTP means One True Pairing! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_America_

Patricia took a deep breath as she walked out and into the bedlam of the American airport. She couldn't believe that she was doing that. She was surprised that her mother had let her go in the first place. She hasn't seen Eddie since the end of term had let out a little over a month and a half ago. She looked down at her skinny jeans, man was it hot there! She was suddenly glad that she packed the few pairs of shorts that she owned. Her eyes lifted from her pants to the busy airport in front if her. She crossed over to where Eddie said that he was going to be. Her eyes darted up to the large sign that stuck up in the air.

_Yacker. _

A wide smile suddenly spread over her lips. It was like Eddie to make her a sign. She moved across the floor, quickly pressed past the people that got in her way, she didn't even bother to mumble quick 'sorrys' she felt anxious. She saw his face first, it almost made her blush, but she held it back. His dirty blonde hair was darker, it seemed to be a tan color. He was taller, she could tell that just by first glance. Her strides became larger by the second, until she was in front of him. She wasn't really sure of what to say.

"So you made me a sign huh Kruger?" Her tone was teasing, and he smiled at her.

"I just thought that the airport should know who I was picking up," He grabbed her duffle bag out of her fingers, and she was about to protest, but decided against it. She smiled shyly and him. She watched him lean closer, she knew that he was going to kiss her. But a women spoke up from behind him.

"It's so nice to meet you Patricia, I'm Eddie's mom!" The skinny women threw her arms around the redhead and jumped in between Eddie and Patricia. Patricia smiled softly as his mom pulled back.

"It's good to meet you too Mrs. Miller," Eddie's mother nodded as she glanced at her son.

"Oh please, call me Becky," She nodded.

* * *

She felt the jet lag tug at her as the car stopped in front of a blue sided house. She head flicked to the window and she watched Eddie open her car door so she could climb out. A smile rolled over her lips and she stepped out of the car. She noticed the mat in front of the front door that read 'The Millers' it was cheesy, but it also made her feel like she was welcome there.

"Welcome to The Millers," She smacked Eddie on the arm lightly as he grabbed her bags out of the back of the car. His mum got out too and followed the pair up to go inside the house.

She had to admit, once she got inside it was really _nice. _Okay so it was amazing, to her at least, it was simple and neat, but it was nothing like her own house, which her mum always kept fancy and clean.

"So I'll show you where you'll be sleeping for the next two weeks," A playful smile ran over Eddie's lips and he latched on to the redhead's hand with his own. She rolled her eyes as he dragged her up a winding staircase, and around a corner. They pasted a couple doors and Eddie sat her bags down on the carpeted floor. She turned to enter the room that he had pointed to, but Eddie grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. A sly smirk ran over his lips, and she up at his face with questioning eyes. He tilted his head down, and pressed his lips to her own in a kiss. "I missed you Yacker," He mumbled. She smiled softly as she nodded. She had too. She placed her hand on his chest she felt the _thump _of Eddie's heartbeat and a grin passed over her lips. She had missed that.

"Me too," She whispered as he wrapped his arms around her. Normally she would have pulled away, but it somehow felt _right. _It did feel cliche, and girly, but she loved the butterfly feeling that it gave het in the pit of her stomach.

She thought those two weeks were going to be amazing, but little did she know, they were going to end in heartbreak.

* * *

Look **you guys! An update! :) I would love it if you would take the time to review! I plan on starting a new chapter for Identity soon! :) **

**Seddielover945 **


	4. Chapter 4

_Freeze_

Patricia pressed herself up against the wall of Frobiser's Crypt, she was freezing cold and the shirt that she was wearing did little help, on making her feel warm. She crossed her arms over her chest, to save what little body heat that she had.

She had offered to go along with Eddie, Fabian, and KT to scope out the crypt. The only reason that she went was, she didn't trust KT and Eddie. Okay, she _did _trust Eddie, but she didn't trust KT.

She looked over at Eddie, who was also pressed against the wall, he sat further to her right. But he was also wearing one of his _warmer _leather jackets. A sigh escaped her lips, and she pulled her knees up to her chest. She looked back over to Eddie, his eyes were shut, they fluttered dreamily, so she assumed that he was asleep. She shut her eyes, and buried her face in her knees.

"I know that you're cold," She lifted her head up just long enough to see his face. Eddie was starring right at her, he shrugged his jacket from his own arms and tossed it over to her. The jacket landed in her lap, but she shook her head.

_She couldn't wear Eddie's jacket. _

She didn't want to be reminded of _those _feelings again.

He stood up to his feet, and crossed the crypt to sit beside the redhead. He slipped down beside her. Neither one of them said a word, but she had to admit, she _wanted _to be close to him. She shivered gently, and crossed her arms over her chest again. She felt Eddie's eyes on the back of her neck, he reached over gently and touched her hand.

"You're freezing," He picked up his jacket off of her lap, and draped it over her shoulders. She shrugged it off, and placed it back into Eddie's lap. She glanced up to see his face, it was already turning a light shade of red, and she could tell that he was getting cold.

"I'm not wearing your jacket," She hissed through her teeth, she wasn't wearing his jacket, no matter how much that she wanted to. It was almost like having Eddie's arms wrapped around her again. No. She couldn't take that, it was too much. He rolled his eyes, he knew that she was stubborn, but she had never been this bad.

"It's just a jacket," The American said. But no.

_It wasn't. _

Not to her at least, it wasn't just a jacket, it was much more than that. It was them, their fondest memories all rolled into one, and they were _over_ it wouldn't be right. She refused to wear the article of clothing.

And all of sudden, it was like something clicked inside of Eddie's mind. He remembered, all of those, cold nights, all of their shared memories, and he dropped the leather jacket out if his hand and into his lap. He stayed silent for a few moments, until he realized that it was either wear the jacket or one of them was possibly going to get frost bite.

"I get it why you don't want to wear my jacket, but think of it as a friendly gesture," He tempted to smile, and she turned around to face him. He noted that her cheeks and ears were starting to redden. He pressed it back into her arms, and she sent him a glare, but placed her arms into the jacket. "This doesn't change anything between us you know,"

But he couldn't have been more wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hate. _

* * *

It was the first night of the new term at Anubis, well the first night when the Anubis residents had school the next day. Patricia knew that it was stupid, she knew that it was _stupid_ to be jealous of Eddie and KT. After all, it was KT's first few days at Anubis House, and the redhead should have gone easier on her, but she didn't. She remembered Eddie's face outside in the cool American air that summer, she remembered it all, she remembered when she saw his face in the common room on that first day of that new term.

The conversation started out casual, all of the Anubis House were gathered around the table in the dinning room, including KT, when Jerome asked the question, he glanced from Eddie to Patricia, a sly smile on his face.

"So why did you two split up?" Her face went pale, and his ears perked up. She knew the reason, she was the only one that knew the reason. All eyes flickered to the two them, and they didn't speak. She knew that Eddie's eyes were on her.

"None of your _beeswax_ Jerome!" She hissed through her teeth, but Eddie spoke up next, and his voice cut like knifes through her walls.

"Yes, but it is mine Yacker," _Yacker. _There is was again, that old nickname that she would never be able to shake off of her back. She saw KT's eyebrows rise at the name, but the redhead paid no mind to her. There was no way that she was getting out of it. Her eyes looked around at all of her housemates. They didn't need to see her walls break. Especially KT. She pushed her plate back and got up to leave, but it was Eddie's grip on her wrist that made her heart stop, but she quickly pulled away. Why do you _always _have to be so stubborn!" Eddie didn't sound upset, he sounded broken, and angry. He knew the reason why she was that way, he knew that better then _anyone. _She sucked in a breath, and spun around. She knew what she needed to say, even if their housemates were there, even if KT was there.

"I want to hate you, I want to be able to hate you so much," She hissed softly, and it was true, she did want to hate him, it would have been much simpler if she would have. All eyes were on her, Eddie was out of his chair, arms crossed over his chest, and facing her. KT sat confused in her chair, as did Jerome and Alfie, they had no idea what was about to go down. It was all new for the three of them, they had never seen this side of Patricia and Eddie. "But I can't." Her words came out in a tiny whisper, and she felt small all of a sudden. She knew what needed to be said, or more or less she knew what she wanted to say, but it was going to make her seem girly and sweet.

She saw his face go cloudy, and his eyes almost looked far away like he was trying his hardest to remember something. She wasn't she sure what it was, but by the look on Eddie's face she assumed that it had to do with her too. It made her feel sick, she had caused them both so much heartbreak and pain, she could see that when Eddie's eyes met with her own. It didn't feel fair, to either of them, her stupid insecurities were to blame on her part, it was never Eddie's fault, but the words that came out of Eddie's mouth next, cut off the redhead's thoughts. He pushed past her,

"I need some air," She didn't look back at any of the residents, she flinched softly and swiftly followed him. The door slammed so hard that she was sure that the house rattled. Patricia knew that she should have left him cool off and calm down, but her curiosity got the best of her. She started to follow him. She heard KT mumble something, and Mara too, but she wasn't sure what they said. She grabbed he leather jacket off of the side of the side of the couch in the common room, and headed for the door.

She had to right to follow him, on one hand, she knew that she should have let him blow off his steam before trying to speak with him, but it was now or never. That was normally how it went. She stepped out into the breezy air, and it wrapped around her body, suddenly, she was glad that she brought her jacket with her, but her skinny jeans didn't help much, they didn't keep her warm, and neither did the beat up converse that she was wearing.

She looked up the pathway of the house to see a leather jacket, and a mop of dusty, tan hair in the distance. Eddie. She opened her mouth to scream his name, nut what was that going to do for her? She kept her head focused on his jacket, and started up the path after him. She tried to keep her footsteps light, so maybe he wouldn't notice her, and if he did, he didn't pay much attention.

After a little bit of walking, she finally caught up to him. She didn't speak as she kept her pace in step with his, walking beside him. She could tell that he was upset, but she shouldn't try to pry him.

"Why'd you follow me?" He didn't sound mad, which surprised her, he sounded upset, conflicted, confused. Patricia opened her mouth to speak, but she couldn't find the right words to say. She looked at the side of his face, and wanted to reach out and touch it, but she held back, she couldn't, it wasn't right. "If you choose now to actually care about my feelings, that's just wrong _Patricia," _The way he said her name, made it sting, it hit her right in her heart, and he wanted to cry. She did care about him, she cared about him more then she did anyone else.

"You know it's not like that," She suddenly felt very small again, her voice was just barely over a whisper. He stopped walking in front of her, and turned around to meet her eyes.

"Then what it is like?" Patricia knew that he was angry now, the way his voice rose, and the little vain, that she always thought was cute popped out above his eyebrow. She didn't answer for a while, which gave him an answer. Eddie huffed softly and ran his fingers through his hair. He spun his body around and started walking again, she didn't move.

"I was afraid okay?" Her accent came out softly again, and she walked up next to Eddie, by then, he had stopped walking too.

"You were what?" He questioned as he raised his eyebrows at her.

"I was scared, I was scared that we were moving to fast, and that you would leave me for one of those American girls! I felt so out of place there, so different, and your _Eddie, _everyone loves you! All those girls were around you twenty four seven when we would go anywhere, and they would flirt with you, maybe I was a bit jealous, but it made me realize something, I wasn't like them, I wasn't good enough for you!" Those darn feelings always got in her way. He didn't say a word, but he did move to look at her again.

"But didn't want _any _of those girls, I wanted you, and I still want you. I like that your different, that's what makes you the Yacker," Eddie chuckled a little bit "I want you." He repeated gently as he took another step towards her. The wind had blown a piece of hair in her face, and Eddie reached out to brush it away. She raised her eyebrows, and Eddie nodded. He tilted his head down to capture her lips in a small kiss. She smiled as he pulled her in for a hug afterwards, which she didn't pull away from. She grasped his hand, and turned so they could continue walking again.

"Okay, now that all of that mushy junk is behind us, what do you say we go back to dinner?" He rolled his eyes.

"I think I must have rubbed off on you Yacker," She just pulled on his hand and up the steps to Anubis House.

* * *

**So what did you think? I've been meaning to get this done for a while, but during the week I always have so much going on with school and school work, so normally when it gets to the weekend, I just want to do nothing. :) z**

**You guys know the drill, review please, **

**Seddielover945. **


	6. Chapter 6

_Three. _

Three. That's how many years that it has been. Three years since the Anubis residents graduated from high school. Three years since Eddie was hit by that car.

Patricia had gone to see him in the couple everyday, but things change, the days turned into weeks, which turned into months, and the mouthy visits stopped. Somewhere though, in the back of her mind, there was always that small glimmer of hope.

Eddie never did wake up, correction, he still hadn't woken up, the doctors and nurses called it a coma.

* * *

Somehow fate had a different plan, the redhead met someone, she met someone new. Slowly she found herself falling for him. No, he wasn't American, he was British, his name was Adam, and he was from Liverpool.

Their relationship grew, and he asked her to marry him, and she told him that she would. Her history with Eddie still weighed at the back of her mind sometimes, but as far as she knew, that was all behind her.

* * *

"Where do you want me to sit this box?" Adam questioned Patricia as he carried a wide cardboard box into the couples future bedroom. She shrugged as he laid it down on the bed. The box was closed, and it wasn't labeled like the rest of them. She saw the curiosity in his eyes as he walked over to pull open the box. She didn't pay much attention as he pulled a few items out that laid on the top. "Yacker? What in the world does that mean?" Her eyes became wide, and the rest of the sentence was all a blur, all except for one word, Yacker. But when Adam said it, it just felt _wrong. _

She hadn't heard that name since the.. no, since before the accident. She hadn't ever told him about the nickname, she felt that it was still a special thing to her and to Eddie. She grasped the chain out of Adam's hand, without another word she quickly glanced at the necklace. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath, the chain still in her fingers.

What had she filled that box with?

Her eyes flew open and darted toward the box that sat in the bed. She noticed Eddie's hair, his face, his nose, his deep brown eyes, he was laughing. It was a picture that had always brought a smile to her face. His lips were pressed to her cheek, and she couldn't help, but notice that she was laughing too.

She didn't dare look at Adam's eyes, she almost knew that it was going to hurt him. She sifted through the box, pictures, memories, letters, notes. When she got to the bottom, she noticed something. It was a small red box, she knew what it was, it was a box for a ring. Her hand reached for the box, and everything else was blocked out of her mind. She felt it in her hands before opening it up. The ring, it was simple, but it _was_ still her. A small black diamond in the middle. She turned it in her hands, a small engraving was on the inside in cursive letters.

_Yacker. _

She knew exactly what it was, and what the ring meant, Eddie had wanted to marry her. A date was engraved in the side of the box. 2/20/14. She held back her gasp, she knew that date, she knew it well, it was the day of the accident. He had planned on asking her to marry him that day. She shut the velvet box with her hand and sat it back in the cardboard box, along with the chain, without a word.

* * *

_"_I guess we need to find a way to get rid of that junk in the box then," Adam brought it up two days later in his apartment when Patricia had come over because Joy had sent her wedding invitation samples. She knew what box that he meant, Eddie's box.

"No," She answered stiffly, she wasn't getting rid of anything in that box. Adam raised his eyebrows.

"Patricia, he was your ex-boyfriend!" She could tell that his blood ran cold after she said that.

"He was also my best friend Adam!" Neither one of them spoke for quite some time. "I don't want to loose that again, and giving away those things almost makes it feel like I am." Her voice became softer and he didn't speak again as she walked out the door.

* * *

The phone rang, the redhead didn't register what was happening until it rang the third time. She groggily climbed out of bed and placed the phone up to her ear.

"Is this Patricia Williamson?" She heard noise in the background.

"Yes," She suddenly felt alert, and she suddenly didn't mind that it was the wee hours of the morning.

"I am calling you to inform you that Edison Miller has woken up from his coma," Her eyes winded, and she almost slammed down the phone, but something stopped her.

"This has to be some kind of a joke," Patricia stammered over her words as she spoke. It was a joke, right? It couldn't be possible, it didn't seem possible. No.. It wasn't, was it? But then again, she had always had that little bit of hope in the back of her mind.

"It's not," The women's voice was calm. "He seems to be responding well to the medication, and he could be released within a matter of one to two weeks tops," She wasn't really sure what to say, so she thought of the smallest thing that didn't make her voice crack.

"Thank you," She managed before she hung up the phone. Her eyes scanned the screen of the phone, and sure enough, it was the hospital's phone number.

She couldn't stop the tears before they rolled down her cheeks, she had pictured that day more then once in her head, but she didn't really know what it was going to fee like. She had hoped for that day so many times.

* * *

Patricia's hands shook as she entered the floor of the hospital at nearly three on the morning. There was that number again, three. She followed the room numbers down the hallway, but she knew exactly where his room was.

She stopped in front of the door as she trembled, she had to focus all her strength on stopping her legs from giving out in her. She walked slowly as she entered his room, expected to see him under his blankets, like he was so many times before. Yes the blankets were pulled up to his waist, but there was no denying the smile on his lips. She was met with a pair of warm brown eyes. His face already seemed like it had gained some of its color back, and his eyes, oh his eyes, they seemed to glow with light.

"Yacker," He whispered as if he couldn't believe that it really was her. Patricia nodded as she took in his form. Her arms wrapped around his skinny figure, but he had looked worse the last time that she was there. She pulled back to get a good look at the American, and for a mere second, it all felt normal again. But then reality snapped back into place. She didn't know what to say. There were so many things that she wanted to say, that she wanted to tell him. So she settled on te first thing that she thought of.

"I missed you," She whispered softly. His hand creased her cheek softly, and her head fit into the cock of his neck. His fingers made her face burn, and goosebumps ran over her skin. She felt the tears as they blurred her vision, but she heels them, she never wanted for Eddie to see her cry, even though he had seen her walls break down before.

The wanted to kiss him, right then, but her eyes flickered to engagement ring on her left hand. No..it wasn't right, she couldn't do that to Adam, no matter how much it hurt her. His eyes followed her gaze, and stopped when they met her finger. Their eyes met, and she saw the hurt in his brown orbs. She offered him a smile, as if to say 'I'm sorry.' But she somehow felt that it wasn't enough. He knew, and that was that.

* * *

Days, passed, an it turned into a week. Patricia hadn't heard from Eddie, but she hasn't called the hospital either. She hadn't spoken with Adam either, not in a couple of days anyways. He knew that Eddie had woken up, but hadn't said much on the subject.

She heard the door to her apartment opened. She heard the rattling of car keys, and Adam appeared in the door of the kitchen.

"Hey," He said as he kissed her on the cheek. "I thought maybe we could finish moving your stuff over today." She nodded, as her mind glanced to Eddie for a mere second. She couldn't think about that anymore, this was her life. She was getting married in less than a month.

"Yeah sure, sounds good," The doorbell broke her out of her thoughts. "Hold on." She walked out of the kitchen, and over to the front door. Her hand latched onto the handle.

"Surprise Yacker!" His American accent hit her ears, and she looked at Eddie's face. He looked good, the color was back to his face. He was dressed in normal clothes, jeans, his combat boots, and leather jacket over a gray tee shirt. His dusty brown hair was gelled up off of his forehead. She laughed as hugged his body tightly. "I'm free!"

"Congrats Kruger," Patricia rolled her green eyes, as she felt someone watching them, Adam. She quickly broke out of Eddies's grasp. She told him as his eyes flickered to the man that stood behind them.

"So Adam, this is Eddie," She a sour expression crossed her face. This was awkward. She watched the two, Eddie stuck out his hand for Adam to shake, which he did. Eddie smiled softly as he sent a glance her way.

* * *

"I see the way you still look at him," Adam spoke softly a few hours after Eddie left. Patricia's eyes focused on her feet. "I know you still have feelings for Eddie." Her head lifted up to look at him.

"Adam your the one I have feelings for,"

"I know that deep down, you still love Eddie, you don't look at me the way you look at him, don't even try to deny it," She twisted her ring on her left finger. She shut her eyes for a few seconds and took off the ring. She opened her green orbs, and placed her band in his hand. She curled his hands around the ring. She knew that he was right, she wasn't even going to try and kid herself.

"I'm sorry," She whispered as she watched him give a little nod. "I gave heart away, and I never really got it all back," Adam nodded softly again as she rose from the chair he was sitting in. He kissed her forehead and turned to go.

"He is one lucky guy Patricia," Then he disappeared behind the door.

* * *

"Hey," The redhead mumbled awkwardly as she stepped into the small living room. She felt his brown orbs trace over her, and she took a seat beside him on the carpeted floor. Eddie's eyes looked to her left hand that laid on the floor beside him, no ring. His eyes flashed up to meet her own. "So I think I realized something, I never stopped loving you Eddie, I don't know why I think I fell for Adam, maybe I never will, but I realized that I was thinking of you the whole time I was with him," She stopped to glance at the American. "Please say something."

"Wow, never thought I'd see the day that you were speechless," He chuckled softly. "So Adam's out of the picture right?"

"A hundred percent," She nodded. Eddie eyed her.

"How can I be sure?" Patricia reached under the red top that she wore and let a necklace show. A smile rose over his lips as he looked at it. _Yacker,_ it read. The necklace he had given her.

"That enough proof for you Weasel?"

"Maybe," He answered as he reached up to creases her cheek with his thumb. A pair of warm lips landed on top of his with the words 'I missed you.'

"Me too Yacker, me too."

* * *

**I missed you guys, and I missed updating so much! I have been so busy it's not even funny, I barely have time to finish a chapter, let alone start a new one, but I promise to try, I hope you understand! Please review! :) **

**Seddielover945. **


End file.
